In the solvent extraction process a liquid to be treated is thoroughly mixed with an appropriate other liquid to achieve mass transfer of constituents from the liquid being treated to the other liquid; this being followed by the physical separation of the two immiscible liquids. Apparatus for mixing and then separating the two liquids is termed a contactor and existing forms of known contactors include packed columns, which can be pulsed, mixer-settlers, and centrifugal contactors.
Centrifugal contactors are efficient but are mechanically complex. Consequently they are expensive to manufacture and to maintain in operation. The aim of the present invention is to provide a fluidic contactor which functions in a manner analogous to that of the centrifugal contactor and which avoids the disadvantages associated with the centrifugal contactor.